In the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.16e Mobile WiMAX packet communication scheme, there is an attempt to fixedly allocate wireless resources required for terminals by using a fixed allocation (or circuit mode) scheme.
In the fixed allocation scheme, allocation information of the wireless resources is not notified to the terminal every frame, but rather the allocation information is notified to the terminal through a downlink map (DL-map) only when the wireless resource is firstly allocated and the allocation information is changed. Therefore, the size of the downlink map can be reduced, and in the case of a service that must be fixedly allocated with a constant amount of data such as a voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) service or a VOD service for a long time, overhead can be prevented. In the case when the wireless resources are fixedly allocated to the terminals by using the fixed allocation scheme, the size of the downlink map depends on a method of notifying the allocation information for each allocated wireless resource.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.